


the room's hush hush and now's our moment

by ahana



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, even and isak are married of course, they have a kid who's the cutest kid in the whole world i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahana/pseuds/ahana
Summary: A night in the life of Isak and Even, sixteen years later.





	the room's hush hush and now's our moment

**Author's Note:**

> So, my dad's been coming home really late lately due to work which is what inspired this fic. I know I said that I probably wouldn't do this script writing thing again but...oops I did it again. I'm not a professional script writer of any sorts nor have I ever taken a class on script writing, so this may suck and I apologize in advance!
> 
> Title from the song All About Us by He Is We. 
> 
> Note:  
> O.S. = Off-Screen  
> Establishing Shot = A cinematic shot that establishes a certain location or area  
> Fy faen = Fuck/Fucking Hell (A Norwegian curse phrase)

FADE IN:

   


INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT - ESTABLISHING WIDE SHOT

   


The living room is bathed in flickering black and white from _Who's Afraid Of Virginia Woolf_ playing on the TV. A blue tuxedo sofa sits in the center of the living room with it's back to the camera and a white blanket hastily thrown over it. A pair of feet in spaceship socks hang of the right arm of the sofa while the left arm is occupied by a tuft of brown hair resting on a yellow pillow. Every two minutes, the head lifts itself off the pillow to look at the digital clock on the adjacent wall. A sigh is let out and a phone is pulled out, then another sigh - this one short and nervous - and the head flops back onto the pillow.

   


INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT - CLOSE-UP SHOT

   


EVEN BECH NÆSHEIM, 35, lays on the sofa with his phone cradled to his chest, occasionally mouthing along to the lines on the screen. For a while all that can be heard is Martha singing "who's afraid of Virginia Woolf" and then -

   


LILLY (O.S)

Pappa?

   


Even looks up towards the stairs where LILLY BECH NÆSHEIM-VALTERSEN, 10, stands on the stairs, hesitantly hanging onto the railing. Even's eyes flicker to the clock - 23:49 - and back to the little girl pulling on the hem of her shirt and biting her lip just like his husband. Even's sworn that she was Isak's brain child from the minute they adopted her and this was just more proof.

   


EVEN

(sitting up to cross his legs)

Aren't you supposed to be asleep, Lil?

   


LILLY

(walking towards Even)

Couldn't sleep.

   


Even nods and pats the space next to him on the sofa. Martha continues to talk on the TV screen as Lilly makes her way to the sofa. Her eyes flicker to the wall on the clock.

   


LILLY

Dad's not home?

   


Lilly sits down on the sofa with a sigh, resting her head on Even's right thigh. Even runs a hand through her black curls while pausing the movie on the screen. He's extremely invested in his daughter's film knowledge but he's not about to let her watch a movie that's specifically rated MA. Isak had given him strict warnings after The Incident. Speaking of Isak -

   


EVEN

No, baby. Not yet.

   


LILLY

Is dad overworking? We discussed stress in health class and dad's showing all the signs the teacher told us to watch out for.

   


EVEN

(a bit shocked at fifth-grade Lilly's knowledge)

Yeah dad's a bit stressed now but it happens Lil. He'll be fine.

   


LILLY

I hope so, pappa. This is the second week in a row that he's late.

   


EVEN

(hums in agreement)

You did the math?

   


Lilly juts her chin out proudly.

   


LILLY

I told you I pay attention to what's happening in the house.

   


EVEN

I'm still doubtful, you know.

(pinches her cheek softly)

I caught you doing that weird thing you do with your phone the other day when dad was trying to tell you something.

   


LILLY

(offended, rolling her eyes)

I don't do a weird thing with my phone! I was just -

   


Lilly is cut off by the _ping_ of Even's phone. He looks at Lilly with wide eyes only to see that she's looking back at him with the same expression. _Huh, maybe she's his brain-child instead_ , he fleetingly thinks. In a second, they both push the blanket off the sofa and begin the search for Even's phone in the dark. Lilly lifts the cushions and Even runs his hands along every inch of the sofa until his eye catches a glint on the floor. He reaches for it and pulls it up, quickly pressing the home button.

   


LILLY

Is it dad?

   


EXTREME CLOSE-UP OF EVEN'S PHONE DISPLAYING A TEXT MESSAGE FROM CARL, HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT.

   


EVEN

No, it's not. It's work, sorry baby.

   


FRA CARL [23:55]: Just reminding you, like you asked, about the meeting with Helene tomorrow at 3:30 pm!

   


Lilly goes back to lying on the sofa, this time with her feet in Even's lap and head resting on the pillow she had stolen from Even. Even sighs and shoves his phone aside, not wanting to think about the meeting tomorrow. He runs his hands along her feet and resumes the movie on TV, careful to mute it. 

  


EXTREME CLOSE-UP OF DIGITAL CLOCK SHOWING 00:00 - As the seconds tick by, Lilly's breathing turns into soft snores and Even grows increasingly more worried. He plays with his phone while contemplating if he should call Isak and disturb his meeting with Australia or China or whoever. And then his phone rings loudly.

   


FRA ISAK ❤ [00:01]: In the yard. Come outside please?

   


Even's smile that had appeared on seeing the contact name twists into a frown. He slowly pushes Lilly's feet out of his lap and lays them on the sofa. He turns the TV off and grabs the blanket that is lying on the floor. His sock covered feet pad around the house, past the dining room, and into the backyard of the house.

   


EXT. BACKYARD - MIDNIGHT - ESTABLISHING SHOT

   


The backyard is quite small. Two tall trees corner the backyard and create a poor canopy. The moon can be seen in between the leaves, if one looks high enough, but the stars are well hidden in Oslo's midnight lights. A breeze rustles the leaves and crickets chirp in the distance. A cough rings out in the silent night from a figure sits on the grass, unmistakable curls, long arms, folded legs and a suit jacket making the perfect silhouette. The figure's head is tilted up and a hand stretches forward, like he could pluck every unseen star in the night sky.

   


Even steps into the backyard with a soft chuckle but it's enough to get the figure to whirl around. Even sits down next to him, legs crossed and shoulders touching. A shiver runs through Even's body as he raises his head to mirror the other man. They both look upward, waiting for something to show.

   


ISAK

(murmurs)

Karin kept me back. Again.

   


There's an edge to his voice, a harsh jut to it, that Even had anticipated. He hums in acknowledgement and looks over at the man next to him. His hair was unruly, clearly ISAK VALTERSEN, 33, had pushed a hand through it way too many times, and his eyebrows were lightly furrowed, like he was trying not to be frustrated but couldn't help it.

   


EVEN

(softly)

You can quit.

   


Even says it like it's a topic that's been discussed a hundred times already, and it has. Even knows the kind of stress Isak's under at his job at the research facility. It's the kind of stress that brings Isak home at late hours with baggy shoulders and elbow pains. It's the kind of stress that greets Isak with red eyes in the morning and pills for stress after lunch.

   


Isak looks at him with wide eyes, the apprehension evident on his face. Even just shrugs trying to school his face to not give away any of the worry he feels.

   


ISAK

(nods)

I might.

   


Isak's voice is soft and a little scared. Even can't hide his worry anymore, his eyebrows come together in a concern. He takes a hold of Isak's hand and intertwines it in his lap. For a few minutes they sit in silence, Isak trying to find the right words to say and Even waiting for Isak to let everything out.

   


ISAK

It's just... I love the job.

   


Even turns his head to look at him, giving him his full attention.

   


ISAK

The project is going great and the microbes are reacting exactly like they should and -

   


Isak abruptly stops with a scoff and a heavy drop of his shoulders. His head brusquely turns away from Even to look at the tree house he had built Lilly a few years ago. Even in the dark, it's clear that the green paint is chipping off and the rope ladder is barely hanging on. Even gives Isak's hand a soft rub of his fingers as a sign of encouragement.

   


ISAK

Everything's perfect. On paper. But the team isn't pulling through. Remember that time I had to take a double night shift? That was because shit got fucked up and I had to take care of it. I figured it would be the only time but I can't keep doing it. It's not like Karin is completely blind to all this but she's clearly getting shit from _her_ bosses and -

(sigh)

I can't Even.

   


EVEN

You don't have to reason with me. I already made my case and told you what I think.

   


ISAK

I know. I just -

   


EVEN

Feel like you're letting us down?

   


ISAK

We literally just told Lilly that old story about that wizard who never gives up.

(shrugs)

What kind of a wizard would I be if I gave up?

   


EVEN

That wizard was looking for a dragon's egg. You've found an egg and realized it wasn't the egg you were looking for. Now, are you going to keep carrying that egg around or are you going to drop the unnecessary extra weight and go looking for the real egg?

   


Isak just blinks at Even for a few seconds and then they speak at the same time.  


   


ISAK

That analogy just reminded me of someone from Nissen, I think, but I can't remember who.

   


EVEN

Now _that_ was an analogy I didn't see coming.

(a beat)

From Nissen?

   


ISAK

Yeah... I think it was the school nurse or the biology teacher.

   


They return to the silence once again, only making sound when Isak shuffles around to get comfortable. Even remembers the blanket he brought outside with him. He pulls it up and drapes it over their legs.

   


ISAK

Lilly's asleep?

   


EVEN

Yeah. She fell asleep just before you texted.

   


ISAK

Before I texted? That's late for her.

   


EVEN

Yeah. She couldn't sleep.

(a beat)

She asked about you coming in late.

   


Isak makes a questioning sound and his forehead wrinkles with an unspoken query. Even reaches out to run his fingers along the wrinkles, making Isak shake his head and bury it in his elbow. Even catches the small smile on his face just in time though and smiles at his husband. He takes his left hand in his right and strokes the ring on Isak's hand.

   


EVEN

Yeah. She was worried.

   


Isak sighs and Even squeezes his hand.

   


EVEN

She's smart, you know? She knows what's going on with you. Even if she's always on that weird app thing.

   


ISAK

Oh yeah! I've wondered what she was doing on her phone moving it around like -

   


Isak makes some intricate gestures that are clearly exaggerated and Even mimics him. They both begin to laugh as they imitate the ten year old asleep on the couch in the warm living room.

   


ISAK

Her parent teacher meeting is on Monday isn't it?

   


EVEN

_Fy faen!_ I forgot about that! I have a meeting with Helene on Monday.

   


ISAK

Helene? I thought you were meeting her on Tuesday.

   


EVEN

Yeah, I thought so too but apparently not.

   


ISAK

Carl?

   


EVEN

Carl.

(beat)

Can you...?

   


ISAK

Yes, I'll take her. Although I don't see why it's necessary. She's doing amazing in all of her classes.

   


EVEN

(laughs like he doesn't believe Isak)

Are you telling me you don't want to stand in front of the class and brag about Lilly while Petter's watching?

   


ISAK

(pretends to think and then smirks)

On second thoughts, I will enjoy it very much and I'll bring back horrible coffee for you.

   


EVEN

We can toast to Petter and his asshole of a kid.

   


ISAK

(whispers)

Shh. We're swearing too much. Lilly might hear us.

   


EVEN

(whispers)

She's your brain child, Isak. I don't think she'll wake up even if the apocalypse happened now.

   


ISAK

For the love of God, she's not my - you know what? She is my brain child. She hates Petter as much as I do.

   


EVEN

(raises his eyebrows, laughs)

That's the proof you needed?

   


ISAK

It's the _only_ proof I needed. Fuck Petter.

   


EVEN

(pretends to toast a glass of champagne)

Fuck Petter.

   


Isak rests his head on Even's shoulder with a snicker. He lets out a muted yawn and nuzzles Even's shoulder with his cheek and nose.

  


ISAK

Don't forget his asshole kid.

   


EVEN

(raises his pretend champagne glass to another toast)

And his asshole kid.

   


Even drops his head on Isak's head as his left hand comes up to brush the locks of hair falling on Isak's face. Isak hums contently and Even smiles fondly. He can feel Isak slowly falling asleep on his shoulder and as much as he knows he ought to walk them to their bed _and_ put Lilly in her own bed, he can't make himself get up now. Isak's too tired and Even can wait a couple of minutes for the man next to him to catch a few breaths. Even wasn't about to let anything disturb Isak's first few moments of peace in a while.

ISAK

So, what's for dinner?

   


Even's lifts his head and pulls it back, to put his long neck on display. He lets out an incredulous gasp and let's his eyes run along the length of Isak's body.

   


EVEN

(whisper-screams)

You haven't had dinner?!

   


FADE OUT.


End file.
